1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to ordnance devices and more particularly to the structure and method of manufacture of gun tubes or cannon barrels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weight reduction of armaments for facilitating transport and field manipulation is a desirable goal in the ordnance art. The present invention reduces weight in a gun tube by replacing a substantial portion of a conventional steel base with a sleeve of lighter material, for example, a titanium alloy.
As known to the inventor, neither the device nor the method of manufacture disclosed herein exist in the prior art.